I Can't Hate You Anymore
by moon.lit.raine
Summary: Edward loves jess. Edward is going to propse but something BIG happens. what is it? who is the new girl at work? how does Edward handle all of this? MINIMAL! sexual glimps just to let you know, that is why it's rated T , songfic, oneshot. Hope you like!


disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. I DO NOT own the song used in this oneshot. The song is I Can't Hate You Anymore by: Nick Lachey (who by the way is awsome!)

I Can't Hate You Anymore

He set the picture down. How could the silence be so deafening? He used to love it. Now he just wanted to scream. He ran and got a lighter from the kitchen. Then picking them up one by one, he burned the pictures, letting the smoke trickle out of the room. The pictures were of the most beautiful girl in the world.

"An empty room can be so deafening

the silence makes you want to scream

it drives you crazy

I chased away the shadow of your name

and burned the picture in the frame

But it couldn't save me…"

As he fell asleep, Edward thought of when he had noticed her starting to change. It was one month ago. She had gotten blue highlights and her clothing had started to become more showy. He didn't like it and he let her know. She got mad that he didn't like her 'expressing herself.' They both brushed it off the next day.

Only a few days later while they were watching a movie at his house Jessica leaned over,

"Let's go further." Not letting him answer their lips met. Jessica made the kiss last longer than she knew Edward wanted. When he tried pulling away she moved, trying to remove his shirt. Edward got up having non of that.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" she reached up trying to bring him back down to her level. He pulled away frightened.

"This! When did you ever think it was ok to take my shirt off? Or kiss me like that?" Jessica looked really hurt.

"You know I don't want that till I'm married." He desperately wanted to make her happy but he more-so wanted to keep his promise to himself. That promise would be mostly finished in a week if Jessica accepted his proposal.

"Jessica, maybe it would be easier if you left now. We can talk about this tomorrow, okay?" she got up and almost ran out the door. They were both happy Jessica had driven herself that day.

"…How can we quit something we never even tried?

Well you still can't tell me why…."

Edward got up to get ready for work. He thought about how cute Jessica used to be. How modest and understanding. Not at all the moody person she became. He went to his closet and pulled out the ring he had wanted to give to Jessica when he proposed. But he had never gotten the chance.

He had lost her only a week before he had planed to propose. He couldn't stand it, he broke down crying. How could he go on without her? She was his life and now she was gone. He threw the ring under his bed. Maybe he would find someone else. Someone worthy of him but he couldn't dwell on that now. He needed to go to work and live.

"…your not the person that you used to be

the one I wanted who wanted me

and that's a shame but

there's only so many tears that you can cry

before it drains the light from your eyes…."

When he got to work Edward was called to the bosses office. A girl he had never seen was in there. She was cute and for a moment he forgot Jessica.

"Edward, this is Bella, she is new here." the boss introduced them. "Please, Edward, would you mind showing her around for me?" Edward actually smiled, though it was still sad.

"Sure." Bella was dressed so modestly, she looked like Jessica did but something was different. Jessica had looked nice but she also looked as if she was forced to be this way, as if she wasn't happy with herself. Bella was happy and loved herself. Edward could tell.

"…and I can't go on that way

and so I'm letting go of everything we were

It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt..."

Edward lay in bed thinking of the last day Jessica and him had been a couple. It had been one of the best days they'd had in a while. Jessica was so happy and had almost been her old self. Though the best day had ended as the worst day.

They were sitting on a bench at the most beautiful park in town. Jessica looked up.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"The last two years have been great. Thank you."

Edward smiled big. "Anything for you"

"Then will you let me go?" Jessica looked deeply into his eyes. She saw the exact moment he realized what she was saying.

"you mean you're breaking up with me?" Jessica nodded.

"Your holding me back Edward. It was fun, but I'm looking for something. I don't know what it is but I'm missing it. I need to find it." Edward nodded. The news slowly sinking in. He could feel his heart ripping slowly in half. His life was being stolen from him. "C'mon. I'll drive you home."

"…Sometimes you hold so tight it slips right through your hands will I ever understand…"

Edward got home from work the next day. He had worked with the Bella again. She was just as he thought. Wonderful and she believed in herself, unlike Jessica had. Bella had noticed he was not fully there. She had asked what was wrong. This made Edward ecstatic, though he didn't know why. He brushed it of with,

"Ruff times at home is all."

Back at home, Edward remembered what happened just the day after Jessica had dumped him. He had gone over to his best friend's house to tell him what had happened. He knocked on Mike's door. No one answered. He knew Mike was home so he walked in thinking he friend was most likely in the shower, but when Edward walked in, he saw him making out with Jessica. His shirt was thrown on the floor and Edward could see his hands working on hers.

He backed out tears in his eyes and closed the door without them noticing. He walked home like he was dead. He didn't deserve this. He had been so good to Jessica. He loved her and tried as hard as he could to make her happy. He had tried so hard. Now, instead of loving her, he hated her and this so called best friend who had betrayed him. Who knows if they had already done something behind his back. He hated them with all he had. They had ruined his life, something that would be hard to repair.

Now it didn't seem this way. After meeting Bella, he could see that he might be able to repair himself. Now he thought that she wasn't worth anything. Not pity or hate, nothing. It would be hard but he wouldn't hate her anymore.

"…We built it up to watch it fall

like we meant nothing at all

I gave and gave the best of me

but couldn't give you what you need

You waked away and stole my life

just to find what your looking for

But no matter how I try

I can't hate you anymore."

**AN: This story is dedicated to my friend. I missed her birthday party so I wrote this story for her. I wanted to write her a story but I couldn't come up with a story to save my life! It was so furustrating! One day I was listening to my music and_ I can't hate you anymore_ came on and suddenly my brain started working and this story was born! And amazingly it took less than 5 hours to come up with the idea brainstorm how i would write it then write it! Amazing don't you think??? T****he original characters were not _Twilight_ (bella and mike didn't even have names) but i wanted to see what you guys thought about it. I love it! The ending is just horrible! but only if you can't find the the one thing I forshadowed in there. If you do see it then you will think this story has a happy ending. I sure think it does. And yes this story is a songfic. Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writting it. (I wonder if I made anyone cry...I think I did a little when writting it and rereading it for the first time.) Please review! Reviews make me feel sooo happy! though I know I don't write as much as I should...sorry. Thank you agian!**

**Andy**


End file.
